Crunch (move)
Crunch (Japanese: かみくだく Crunch) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generations II and III Crunch does damage and has a 20% chance of lowering the target's stat by one stage. Crunch can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV onward Crunch now has a 20% chance of lowering the target's stat by one stage. Description |A Dark-type attack. Has a one-in-five chance of reducing the target's Spcl.Def.}} |An attack that may lower Spcl.Def.}} |Crunches with sharp fangs. May lower Sp. Def.}} |The foe is crunched with sharp fangs. It may lower the foe's Sp. Def.}} |The user crunches up the foe with sharp fangs. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. This may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} 18 }} 18 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 18 }} 18 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} 24 }} 39 }} }} 39 |39 26 |39 28 }} |}} 36 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 36 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} }} 39 }} |39 36 |STAB=''}} 35 }} 58 }} 37 |37}} 52 |41 46 |54 37 |37|37}} 37 |34|STAB='}} 1, 44 |1, 40|STAB='}} }} 29 |29}} 36 |36|STAB='}} 40 |40|STAB='}} 34 |34 22 |22}} 45 |45 40 |39}} |47|47|47 39 |39|STAB=}} |57|57|57 43 |43|STAB='}} 41 |41}} 41 |41}} 34 |34}} 25 |25}} 25 |25}} 25 |25}} 15 |15|15 20 |20}} 33 |33|33|33}} 38 |38|38|38}} 42 |42|42|42}} 1 |1|1}} }} 45 |45|45|STAB=}} 49 |49|49|STAB='}} }} |form=Dusk Form}} By ||||}} Special move Generation III }} Generation V - }} By Generation II Generation IV }} Generation V In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=43 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 20% chance of lowering the target's Defense. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also lower the target's Special Defense by one level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also reduce the target's Defense by 1 level.}} | }} |The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also lower its Defense.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also lower the enemy's Defense.}} |} |} In the anime |Bite (move)|Bite}} in the English dub}} In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, a that was renting from the was revealed to know Crunch by 's Pokédex. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=咬碎 |zh_cmn=咬碎 |nl=Kraak |fi=Puristus |fr=Mâchouille |de=Knirscher |el=Τραγάνισμα |hi=कुचलने का हमला Kuchalne Ka Hamla |it=Sgranocchio |ko=깨물어부수기 Kkaemul'eobusugi |pl=Chrupanie |pt_br=Mastigada (games, BW103-present, TCG) Mordida Selvagem (early anime) |pt_eu=Esmagar Triturar Ataque Rosca (Pokémon Chronicles) |ro=Scârțâitul |sr=Drobljenje |es_la=Mordida Triturar |es_eu=Triturar |vi=Cắn Chặt |ru=Хруст Khrust }} de:Knirscher es:Triturar fr:Mâchouille it:Sgranocchio ja:かみくだく zh:咬碎（招式） Category:Biting moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's Defense Category:Moves that can lower the target's Special Defense